Out of Control
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: Kyra's out of control, Imam cant handle her anymore, then one night Imam finds her stripping, does he throw her out, or does he call him to come save her from the animal she has become?
1. Chapter 1

Kyra was her name now, Jack died when she watched _him_ walk out of her life…forever. Now she was the definition of beautiful, long, dark brown, straight hair reaching her shoulders, with a slender womanly figure, with a tight round ass and a nice rack as the men would say and she had picked up some muscles along the way. She was still stuck in New Mecca right where that fat bastard had left her, but she knew now he never really cared for a strange kid who tried to hide her true identity in boy's clothing, a kid who shaved her head, wore goggles, and even tried having a bad ass attitude just like him.

"God, he must have been laughing his ass off at me on the inside every second, the only god-damn reason he saved me back then was because of that pompous, cocky ass, pussy running, hiding, dick, let Fry die," Kyra full of rage. She stayed pissed off at Imam, the fucking holy man, who held her down while Riddick had made his escape from her.

"I hope that fat bastard is happy because I don't have a god-damn feeling in my body for anything or anyone, I'll have to thank him for that one day, that is if we ever cross paths again, nope just my own ass to care about," Kyra trying to shower but she was just too full of rage at that dick still being in her life in some shape or form, mostly in her dreams. Now 20 years old she had gotten a job at two places, local gym where all men came to fight her and make bets on her to hit the mat or even get herself killed, but she had trained from a merc who had grown old in his years, he had recently passed away. Of course she had also spent a year with a wild wolf pack and picked up on the animal instincts, which she impressed herself with. The men at the gym would always start off by trying to grab her ass which was always how most of them got their blood spilt and some died when they never had the sense to stay down but they were always determined that they wouldn't lose to a girl, so really most never made it out of the ring. Of course Kyra had her own scars, from blades, and places where her flesh had broke when punched or kicked too hard. Her reaction time was faster than any man's and sometimes she really made her own head spin with the speed of her reaction time, though she sometimes wondered how she had kept from dying. The other job was a job that Imam didn't approve of, she worked at the local bar, great tips for just serving drinks and food to unwashed apes that sometimes got punched in the nose because they couldn't keep their hands off the merchandise sort of speak. Tonight was the night before her 21 birthday, and she was working her turf at the bar, serving the apes that the entertainment and drinks always brought in,

"Hey Kyra babe, Cindy didn't come in tonight and you would make a lot more money on stage, can you cover for Cindy tonight?" Ben asked sweetly. Now Kyra liked her boss, hell, she would go as far to say that they were even friends, Kyra shrugged,

"I don't have any outfits and particularly I don't like to be grabbed or touched for that matter," Kyra explained as she filled a drink for the apes.

"Come on, please, I've give ya $100 to do it, and hell, ya might have actually have some fun, let all that stress go, be idolized, and great tips," Ben trying to persuade her.

"Well, if you get me some outfits from the other dancers, and let me punch the guys when they do grab me, and bump up that $100 to $200, you've got a deal," Kyra explained, Ben gave her $200 in cash, she smirked,

"Now, the outfits and you will have yourself one of the most sexiest dancers any of these apes ever seen, Benny boy," Kyra smiling as she playfully patted his cheek.

"I'll be right back," Ben going to the dancers,

_~Kyra, what are you doing? Are you trying to get kicked out of Imam's house, or are you just simply trying to give Imam a heart attack? ~ _Kyra talking to herself, she poured herself some very strong whiskey and downed the whole glass.

"Yeah! You're one hell of a girl K," one of the drunks slurred,

"Gee, you really think so Bobby?" Kyra sarcastically, knowing he was too drunk to even realize what he was saying.

"Alright, here's the outfits, why don't you go in the back and change," Ben giving her three different outfits. Kyra went in the back and changed,

"God, why am I doing this, so those big drunken apes can have some different eye candy?" Kyra confused.

"The tips, you'll be rolling in the dough and soon you'll be able to get a nice ship and supply it for years and never have to land," her mind reminding her.

"Yeah, just keep thinking about those tips," Kyra mumbled low. Slowly she came out with her old worn trench coat on,

"Go find a song I can dance to preferably one with a beat," Kyra instructed Ben, he smirked. Kyra poured herself another drink of whiskey,

"I can't believe I'm doing this, think money, think tips, great tips," Kyra closing her eyes.

"Have I got a surprise for you, for tonight and tonight only, you all have the pleasure of being entertained by our temp dancer, the beautiful, the gorgeous, most dangerous young woman in this city, and please I do warn you all, she does not like to be touched, here she is, Kyra," Ben clapping, everyone watched her head to the stage. Ben turned on a song for her to dance to, she took a deep breathe, slowly her coat came off, every man whistled and hollered out at her, they all gathered around the stage. Kyra wore a silk blue see-through thong and a fringed-beaded bikini top. She still wore her leather razor blade holders on her wrists and a leg sheath with two shivs she had made by herself.

"You can be my sexy princess warrior anytime," one guy slipping a $5 bill in her garter, Kyra bent down and flung her tits that were still in the bikini top but barely, at the man's face, as she shook her ass at the onlookers across the stage.

"Not a princess hun, I'm a killer," Kyra getting close to his ear and whispered very sexy in his ear, then pushed him away as she started playing around the pole and finally took her top off, every man yelled and whistled as they kept drinking,

"Oh hun, you can kill me anytime," another guy slipping a $10 in her leg garter, Kyra was slowly loosening up,

_**~This is pretty fun.~**_Kyra smiling as she climbed the pole to the top and hung upside down and slowly let her thighs work and press together and release as she slowly slid down the pole, she ignored the apes that were chomping at the bits for her wanting her, drooling all over their selves and she was the root cause for all of it. Slowly she met the floor and let her ass cheeks bounce together as she turned her head, stuck her finger in her mouth slowly pushing it in and out and then licked her hand and slapped her naked ass cheek. She spotted a man with ten shot glasses filled to the brim, she crawled sexily, like she was some kind of animal on the prowl, over to him and reached out and took a shot glass and threw it back, she took another and poured it down in the valley of her tits and smashed them together as she threw her head back, the man took the opportunity to lean forward and lick the Jack Daniels off her chest, but that was a big mistake, Kyra punched the guy in the jaw, cracking his jaw bone. She went around letting the men put their donations in her garters on her legs. Then she started taking her shivs out, which she cleaned every night, and started playing with them, rubbing them on the inside of her thighs and across her belly, the shiv was so sharp it left a thin line of blood in its wake. Imam came in to talk to her boss and was stunned when he finally realized she was the main attraction that night, Kyra didn't see him, she was too busy making money that was going to get her out of there. Imam left,

"That is it, I cant do it anymore, I cant watch her doing this with her life, with her body," Imam only knowing of one solution. When he got back home he radioed the man who was held responsible for all this, Riddick.

"I thought I told you only to use this is emergencies?" Riddick bellowed,

"It is, I cant take care of her anymore, she's out of control, she fights at the local gym and she's killed just about every merc that deems to fight the kid, then tonight I catch her being the main entertainment down here at the local bar, cant do it, I have a family to worry about!" Imam shouting. Riddick quiet,

"Riddick, I cant keep her anymore, I don't want to kick her out, the kid has been through hell and she is still putting herself through hell, its like she's punishing herself for being a bad kid…" Imam being interrupted,

"I'll be there tomorrow," Riddick cutting the communication. That night Imam was already asleep when Kyra stumbled drunkenly through the front door and up to her room. She took a shower and washed her body from the dirty day off her,

"Happy birthday Kyra, 21 years old," Kyra talking to herself as she scrub her body till she had opened her fresh wounds from the day. She knew somehow Imam had known what she had done that night, but she didn't care about Imam, or Riddick and apparently after tonight, she didn't seem to care about herself. Slowly she got out of the shower, she looked in the mirror,

"When did I lose all control? Was I ever in control? Has anyone ever really cared about me? Have they even thought how I would wind up after being abandon twice and then shoved into another family?" Kyra shouted in her head. She rubbed her face and walked to her room where she shut the door and counted her money,

"$2000? That's it, after everything tonight, and with the bets at the gym, that's it?" Kyra throwing the money in the air and crawling into her pajamas, she turned on the night light and turned the big overhead light off, she put a shiv under her pillow and crawled under her comforter. She was asleep when she hit her pillow, but it didn't last long. At 2 in the morning only 30 minutes of sleeping Kyra was screaming out and rolling around in her bed, when she finally jerked up, she pressed her back to the headboard,

"Lights 100%," Kyra screamed, Imam was in the doorway, he saw a scared young woman having a death grip on a shiv and shaking.

"Kyra," Imam slowly walking over to her. She got testy,

"I'm fine Imam, just go back to sleep, I'll be out of your hair in a week, I don't want to impose on you and your family any longer," Kyra getting a handle on her labored breathing. Imam sat down,

"Kyra, you were never imposing on this family, if you would have just relaxed and letting the anger slip away you would have enjoyed staying here with us, I've always cared about you," Imam strongly.

"Bullshit, you took me in because you had to, you felt sorry for a kid, because she didn't have anyone else and she was shoved into your arms and were ordered to take care of her, no one has ever cared about this kid, so I'm not going to cause your family any other problems, I'll be gone by Friday," Kyra harshly.

"Kyra," Imam started,

"Save it, I don't want to hear any more lies, its all bullshit, so get up turn around, walk back to your room, curl up with your loving wife and go back to sleep, I am fine," Kyra speaking slowly and clearly so she wouldn't have to tell him again.

"Kyra, you are out of control, look at your scars, you are going to get yourself killed, and last night, that stunt you pulled at the bar, you are in trouble, you are drowning, you are punishing yourself, cant you see that?" Imam hurt.

"Because no one has ever cared! My parents left me, Riddick left me in that cave, he came back only because of Fry and then he leaves me again here, where you hold me down and let him escape, so I have every right to punish myself, everyone else has punished me," Kyra laying back down. Imam watched her roll over and turn her back against him. He walked out and shut the door, Kyra balled into a ball thinking about her life,

_~I'm all screwed up, how, why, what the hell is wrong with me, what did I do to chase everyone away? How do I get back control?~ _Kyra confused, looking at her clock, in two hours her alarm would be going off.


	2. Mystery Man

Kyra got up and put on a black spaghetti strap shirt on and a pair of black tight cargo pants that showed off her tight round and put her shivs in all her holders and ate a quick piece of toast and some eggs and went to the gym, she didn't feel like fighting today because of the headache she had from the morning hangover from last night.

_~God, remind me never to do that ever again.~_ she thought as she grumbled on her way to the gym. Once she got to the gym, she walked over to equipment and begin to do her morning exercises,

"This is going to be one hell of a day, I can feel it in my gut," Kyra talking to herself,

"Hey kid," Mike, her bookie came in, Kyra cringed and flinched,

"Jesus fucking Christ Mikey!?! Low volumes please, I feel like shit today!" Kyra grumbled,

"Ah, yes, I believe everyone was talking about one hell of a show you put on last night, hangover?" Mike laughing, he patted her on the back,

"Yes," Kyra bit out, she threw her face into the punching bag, which in turn had a real nasty smell to it, but right now she wanted to disappear, hoping to think of last night as just a bad, bad dream.

"I wanted to give you something for your birthday, I really didn't know what to get you, so I just got you another piece for your blade collection, so, here," Mike giving her something wrapped in a piece of leather,

"Mike, you didn't really have to do…" Kyra being interrupted,

"You're 21 years old, that's a special occasion for kids, I was going to treat you to some drinks at the bar but, well, since last night happened I figured that wasn't something that you needed, and then I wanted to get you a ship, but I don't have that kind of money, so, that just left the same old gifts as before," Mike shrugged. Kyra opened the leather, she gingerly took out the throwing stars, she had seen these before, they explode once they lodged into something, or …someone.

"Wow, these are great Mikey, thanks, I'll just have to make a pouch for these, these are very tricky to handle you know," Kyra taking her mind off the headache for a moment. A merc came in and found her talking to Mike,

"So you're the one everyone is harping about? You're a chick, you couldn't even scratch a flea," the merc letting a chuckle escape. Kyra smirked at Mike,

"Look, its my birthday today and I don't particularly want to be bothered today," Kyra harshly,

"You couldn't take just a few minutes to _try_ to win $10,000," the merc asked.

_~$10,000, $10,000, this is my chance to make a real profit. With the money I have saved, I could buy my ship and stock it up for a couple of years, this is my chance off this fucking rock!~_ Kyra thought.

"Let's see the money, up front," Kyra crossing her arms, the merc handed Mike the money, he counted the money, Kyra watched him count the money, she didn't trust anyone, not even Mike,

"I guess I could spare a few minutes for that chunk of change," Kyra shrugged, already warmed up.

"Thought so," the merc grinned, she led him to the ring,

"Is that your girlfriends over there, they come to watch their little boyfriend get his ass kicked?" Kyra smirked, Mikey came into the ring, he heard the merc growling at Kyra,

"That mouth will get you into trouble one day, put your hair up, get ready to fight," Mike knowing this wasn't a good idea because she had had a rough night, Kyra took the rubber band from Mike and put her dark brown straight hair up in a pony tail. She had stuffed her new items in her cargo pant's pocket,

"Alright, rules are, no outside help, shivs, and any other weapons can be used," Mike explained, Kyra popped her knuckles and neck, she saw someone waiting in the doorway and thought that she had seen this guy before but she couldn't pinpoint where.

"FIGHT!" Mike stepping away and quickly getting out of the ring,

"School is now in session boys," Kyra having a shiv in each hand and her boot toes armed and ready to spurt out razors given the right location they came in contact with. Kyra calmed her cocky side real quick like when she realized this merc had similar tactics. Soon she had a cut along her ribs, a cut along her collar bone area, both just scratches, but her anticipation and speed suddenly kicked in, her reaction time three times faster, within 30 minutes she had the merc's face slashed up with her boot razors, more or less he was rendered blind now, a vein in his neck was slit open deeply, his arm dislocated, his balls all twisted, his dick likely broke, and a deep gash to his abdomen.

"Who taught you?" the merc asked his final words,

"I don't give information to dead mercs," Kyra spat spit with a little bit of blood mixed in on the merc's dead body,

"Hey, Mikey, here's another that bit the dust…" Kyra being attacked, fiver crew members jumped up into the ring slicing her up, she put everything she had left into her actions and turned the guys on each other, she was pissed now.

"You broke my one rule," Kyra laughing sadistically at them as blood streaming out of her mouth, she ducked as a knife went for her throat and the merc slit his other crew member's throat,

"You bast…" the merc falling dead, Kyra wasted no time in kicking another merc's knee cap so hard it broke his leg as she stabbed the other merc behind her in the shin, the man that stood in his cloak in the doorway stared at the woman who had great techniques and senses but she was clearly out of control, he watched the woman take down all five guys, within the following hour of the first merc she had took down. He smirked,

"One hell of a show," the man softly mumbled,

"She's one of a kind ain't she? I bet mercs would love to get their hands on her, can you just imagine the price on her head?" Mike watching her steal the dead mercs money and shivs and anything she thought she could sell, then she found it, the one thing to get her tight ass off that rock, the keys to the galaxies, the keys to a ship, sure it was a merc ship but she could remove the radio and tracking system and she would be home free, she slowly stood up,

"Hey Mikey…what the hell?" Kyra seeing a bit fussy but she narrowed her eyes and saw the man she thought she knew taking **_her_** cash and Mike laying on the desk out cold. Kyra tried to remove herself from the ring but she fell to the ring mat, mumbling a few curses before she was out cold. The man quickly got her out of there and left.


	3. This is a nightmare

Imam heard the knocking on his door, he rushed to the door and looked out to see who it was, someone was holding Kyra, and she was out cold, he unlocked the door and stared, the man in the cloak rushed inside,

"Who in the Gods are you? And what are you doing with my daughter?" Imam harshly,

"Holy man shut it, now where's the bathroom?" the man lowering his hood, Imam gasped, and pointed up the stairs, Riddick maneuvered himself up the stairs and into the bathroom, he slowly removed her clothing, every last piece, including seven shivs and exploding throwing stars, which he arched a brow at, then stuck her into a warm bath he had ran for her. After the bath, he dried her off, she was coming around, but when she saw his face, she laughed as if she were still drunk and fell back out. Riddick cleaned her wounds with alcohol and stitched her up where she needed stitches and bandaged her up. He then carried her into her room,

"Hey holy man, up here, now," Riddick boom harshly, Imam quick moved to Kyra's room,

"Get in here, bag her stuff up, no pictures, nothing that can trace you or your family back to her," Riddick dragging out her army issued bag, which she had picked up somewhere throughout her life. Imam threw everything he could fit in there, some hygiene female cleaning stuff, things like shampoo, conditioner, her tampons, her soap. Riddick grabbed some clothes and threw them on her, then Imam took the rest of her clothes, underwear and socks and threw them into her bag, then her books, her few pieces of jewelry.

"There's a safe, but I don't know the numbers," Imam seriously pointing it out under some stuff in the closet, Riddick had her clothed except for her boots, he swiftly moved to the safe and ripped the door off the safe, he was impressed with the money she had saved, he grabbed the money and stuffed it deep into the bag,

"Put her boots on," Riddick harshly, he ran into the bathroom and grabbed her shivs and her exploding throwing stars and the sheaths and her wrist sheaths and threw them in the bag.

"You were supposed to take care of the kid," Riddick bit out, Imam had the second boot on Kyra, and tied it,

"I tried, I did the best I could, she hated me for letting you leave like that, for holding her back as she fell apart, I couldn't stop her, she is 21 years old today and she's had rage building since you left her like that," Imam strongly. Riddick threw the army bag over his shoulder and picked Kyra up, he gave Imam a threatening glare and stalked off, down the stairs and out of Imam life forever.

**Two Hours Later **

Kyra was screaming bloody murder in her sleep again, she woke up in the pitch black dark, she let out a scream as she tried to find her shivs,

"Lights 100%," Kyra screamed out.

"Don't work that way here," a bellow echoed through the room,

"Turn the god damn lights on now!" Kyra screamed, the lights came on but they were dim, she saw two beady silver glowing orbs at the end of the bed.

"You, no, you're a dream, you're not here, I'm still living these crazy assed nightmares, come on Kyra wake the fuck up now," Kyra rubbing her face, she looked again,

"No, this can't be happening, you left, you walked away, remember, you can't just throw me away and expect to be able to waltz right back in my life anytime you get a wild hair up your ass!" Kyra screamed at him.

"Why you screaming in your sleep…Jack," Riddick grinning that cocky grin of his.

"Don't fuck with me Riddick, you've done enough of that when you left me, do I look like Jack to you?" Kyra shouted at him as she shook from the night terrors.

"Actually, you kind of do look like a scared little kid in the dark," Riddick still grinning at her,

"Fuck you Riddick, I'm just fine!" Kyra throwing the covers back and getting up but stumbling and hitting the floor and realizing she was naked. Riddick had took her clothes off to change her bandages out and clean them again with alcohol, god only knows what kind of shit were on merc's shivs. She coughed and hacked up a bit of blood, she held her stomach, and groaned.

"The holy man couldn't handle you anymore, says you had lost all control, so from here on out your ass is mine," Riddick now having moved to the bed.

"I'm not that little kid you saved and turned around and deserted, giving me to the holy man to replace his sons he lost on that planet," Kyra pulling herself together and standing, stretching the stitches where Riddick had sewn her cuts up.

"I can clearly see that with my own two eyes…Jack," Riddick seriously, she watched him scan her body,

"Gorgeous," Riddick's eyes coming back up to meet hers.

"I'm not one of your little whores, and I sure as hell don't need your protection anymore," Kyra bit out.

"So, those Hammerheads still having you screaming out in fear in the middle of the night and you don't need my protection?" Riddick almost laughing.

"I'm not the coward that had to have a holy man hold a kid down while you ran away," Kyra smirking. In 1.2 seconds Riddick had her held against the wall of the room.

"Did you forget who you were talking to?" Riddick watching her roll eyes, he could smell the rage and blood pouring off of her since he had busted a couple of stitches from her fresh new wounds, but he never smelt fear.

"You know I've never been afraid of you? So this, 'I'm so bad, I'll kill you with my stare' doesn't have the effect on me like the rest, besides, how do you know its those Hammerheads that left the impact on me, you are the one that abandoned me, both were not happy pictures to reflect on, you never gave a damn about me, I mean how fast did you punch in those coordinates for New Mecca? It never bothered you that Imam had a family waiting for him at home, it never bothered you that I would never feel like I really belonged to that family or have to feel the pity from a man who lost everything on that planet, for Christ's sake Riddick, you got Fry killed because she tried to get you on the ship, it was because of Fry that you came back for me in that cave, I know you Riddick, as fast as you kicked me off that ship and ran, you are not made for saving people, you're a heartless coward," Kyra spitting in his face, he touched his face and noticed the spit contained blood, just as she had coughed up some just a few minutes ago.

"Listen, Kid, you are out of control, that would be why blood is filling your lungs right now, being out of control will get you killed, and I may be a coward in your eyes and not fit for saving lives but I'm all you got kid," Riddick dropping her and grabbing a blanket and wrapping her up and very carefully picked her up and cradled her into his huge muscular arms, his scent waffered up her nose.

"I missed you," Kyra mumbled before she passed out. Riddick looked down at her.

"You have no idea, kid," Riddick swiftly moving to the Med Hall.


	4. Healing

Hey, to all my readers out there, come, come now, you all know who you are, so come REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!

* * *

Riddick laid her on the steel cold metal table,

"What's up?" a guy looking about in his early 20s asked,

"Where's Xane, XANE!" Riddick bellowed out.

"I'm here, what's the… shit! Cut the lights and turn on the scan," an elderly man commanded, the kid turned the lights off and cut the scan on, Riddick watched,

"She has a punctured lung from a broken rib, Dad, looks like surgery," the kid finding the problem. As the old man got the laser surgery ready, Kyra woke up, she looked around at the room and people she had never seen before coming towards her, she jerked up and banged her head on the scanner,

"Jack, calm down, they are performing the surgery on you," Riddick trying to calm her down,

"I don't like being touched," Kyra's mouth streaming with blood, Riddick grabbed the mask,

"Get some gas going," Riddick bellowed, he struggled against her, but finally got the mask over her mouth and nose, she started jerking it off and Riddick held her against him till her eyes drifted shut. He gently laid her back down,

"Go," Riddick re-positioning the over her nose and mouth where it would stay.

"She's got a lot of fire," the kid watching the machine make the cuts and work on her.

"She's like a wild animal, like she's never had anyone to care for her," the old man letting the machine do its job.

"Just do your job," Riddick growled,

"Yes, of course, but the only way she'll come to reason is if you show her compassion and friendship, don't be so hard on her," the old man never taking his eyes off the machine.

"I don't keep you here to talk or suggest things I should and shouldn't do, old man," Riddick hissed.

"Of course, I'm sorry, Kane, get the healing tub ready," the old man directed, Kane nodded,

"Healing tub?" Riddick raising a brow,

"Yeah, the strong herbal mixed waters will heal her and set her ribs within two days," Xane explained.

"Good," Riddick watching the machine stitch her back up.

"Alright, remove the mask, help me get her on the board, grab the blanket ends, and lift, 1...2...3 and up," Xane and Riddick lifted her onto the board, they carried her to the healing tub which was a shallow hole that held a neck vice to hold the head up out of the water.

"Alright, lift the blanket again and we'll lower her in," Xane explained. They lifted her and got her in the tub, the man slowly put her head on the vice.

"Find something to hold her under till she has time to heal," Riddick bit out,

"I've got morphine, I know it's weak, but with her small body frame should keep her under," Xane pulling out a needle, he shot it in her vein. Riddick sat down,

"Kane, go, keep an eye on the cockpit, make sure there is nothing out there to cause me any problems, and Xane, grab my robe and bring it here," Riddick strongly.

"Let me guess, you're going to stay here till she wakes?" Xane assumed, Riddick gave him a flicker with his shine job and Xane rolled his eyes and walked away. Riddick was fighting his animal side,

_~Hmm, acting like a wild animal, interesting, though you should show a little compassion for her, act like you do care for her, or you will lose her, she will jump ship and take off on another.~ _the animal explained.

_~Don't plan on docking till she show some control, and don't think you're going to get in bed with her.~ _Riddick growled out. He watched as the water slowly turned to a wax like substance.

**27 Hours Later**

Riddick sat in the dark, except the high windows that let in the full moon's light. Suddenly with no warning Kyra jerked up and was screaming, she was all panicked, shaking all over,

"Jack, calm down," Riddick coming up behind her. Kyra flipped him over her shoulder, not realizing who it was, Riddick was caught off guard, she fell back into the shallow water, her breathing labored,

"Jack, calm down, it's just me," Riddick turning on a dim light, he stared her in the eye with his goggles off, her eyes shown dull, there was nothing in those eyes except for fear. Riddick reached out to her, she jerked away,

"You, you abandoned me, I got close to you and you just abandoned me like I had not feeling what so ever!" Kyra shaking. She closed her eyes and held her head,

"Jack, I'm sorry, I didn't know I mattered that much to you, you were just a kid, playing some kind of dress up, trying to be like me, I couldn't have you turn out like me, I am a **CON**!" Riddick bellowed.

"You and those monsters mind-fuck me in my dreams, I'm not staying with you, just so you can turn around and abandon me again!" Kyra shaking her head.

"I'm not going to abandon you again, there's no one but me to take care of you now, and you will train with me every morning and you will gain control of the animal you've become," Riddick strongly.

"I don't need you and I sure as hell can not trust that you wont dump me on someone else, or leave me the second things get out of your control, I'm the only protection I've got now, I don't care about you or the holy man," Kyra trying to calm her nerves.

"You will train with me, and we will not dock till you have at least some kind of control," Riddick laying his robe by her to put on, her head swam from the morphine and she felt her ribs a little sore, she subconsciously put her hand to her side, she laid back and stared at the ceiling.

"What is this shit?" Kyra confused,

"Healing tub, I suggest you lay back down and relax, Xane said it would take 48 hours for your ribs and punctured lung to heal, its only been 27 and a half minutes," Riddick bellowed. Kyra stared at him and laid down in the tub again.

_~Is it just the drugs messing with me or does he really seem almost like he cares?~ _Kyra closing her eyes. Riddick watched her, he heard her breathing shallow after a long while.

"Hey Riddick, how's it going?" Kane asked,

"Thought I told you to be on the post?" Riddick growled,

"Dad's taking over, he wanted me to check her ribs, make sure things are healing," Kane explained, he reached in the water and started to feel her ribs already set back in place, the next thing he knows is his hand is about to break. Riddick heard a feral growl deep within her body,

"I. Don't. Like. Being. Touched!" Kyra hissed out.

"I…I was just checking your ribs," Kane in a high voice. Riddick smirked, Kyra let go of his hand,

"Her ribs are set, if you would like, you can take her to relax in her room," Kane holding his hand.

"If you have no other business here then leave," Riddick growled, Kane walked off. Riddick held open the robe for her and she stepped out, she slid her arms through the robe and pulled it around her and tied it.

"Turn around, let me check the ribs," Riddick strongly, Kera smirked,

"What, don't trust the guy?" Kyra letting Riddick reach into the robe and feel of her ribs, she winced.

"Don't trust anyone," Riddick breathed in her ear. Kyra pushed him away,

"Enough, you think you're just so sexy, and you know what, I'm not turned on in the leas, one day that cocky ass attitude of yours will get you in trouble," Kyra holding herself around the waist as she walked away.

_~I think I have gotten in trouble by bringing you on this ship…Kyra, don't know if I can get my Jack back.~_ Riddick rubbing his head, he had sniffed her, and he could tell that she was more in pain with him touching her than turned on.

_~She'll never be your Jack again, cant you smell the pain you cause her still today, you dumped her a long time ago, you've lost her and hurt her more than any shiv or bullet, or even a merc ever could.~ _his beast explained.

"I'll get my Jack back, if it's the last thing I do," Riddick growled.


	5. Rageand a whole lot of it

**I want to thank all of those who have read, and favorited this story, but REVIEWS ARE A MUST PEEPS!!!! Please if you like the story, if you hate the story, or you wish for me to go in a different direction, or have a twist that i could throw in, please review and tell me!**

* * *

**Two weeks Later**

The screaming was getting worse, every other night Kyra was screaming out. One night Riddick walked in her bedroom and sat next to her bed.

"Riddick, don't leave me here, please," Kyra screamed in her sleep, Riddick gave her a pity look,

"Thought I was giving you a better life, didn't want you to have to run and have to tight for something, you were safe," Riddick mumbled. Kyra screamed and jerked up with a shiv in her hand.

"Whoa, calm down, you're alright," Riddick slowly approaching her,

"I… you left me standing there, it was like cutting my heart out with your own shiv," Kyra holding back her tears well.

"Kyra, listen to me, you were a kid, a 12 year old kid, I know what its like on the streets, I wanted you to have a family, tried to give you that with Imam," Riddick trying to hold her. She jerked away,

"I'm fine Riddick, I can't get close to you again, I can't trust you not to leave me again," Kyra harshly as she ran out with her shiv to the gym.

* * *

**In the Gym**

Kyra was in a sports bra and a pair of silk pajamas that was hers, apparently Riddick grabbed her clothes and the money she had thrown across her room and put it in a duffel bag for her, before he actually kidnapped her.

"Thanks Imam, I see you really cared a lot about me to give me back to the son-of-a-bitch, who screwed me over the first time," Kyra growled thinking there was nobody else around.

"My dear, maybe Riddick is trying to redeem himself in your eyes, and if the holy man thought for one second that your behavior was linked to Riddick leaving in the first place, maybe he was trying to give you back to him, you _are _out of control, anyone can see that, you lost control ever since Riddick left you when you were a kid, Jack," the old man who worked on her explained.

"Xane, didn't realize you were here, too busy…" Kyra being interrupted,

"Too busy cussing everyone who tried to care you and wondering how they could have ever messed a little kid up?" Xane smiling, Kyra stared at him, ready to unleash her rage out on him.

"You know you can't ever go back, this is your life now, you are out of control, all that rage you've held in since he left, Imam couldn't handle taking care of you anymore, there's only Riddick now, and you will soon realize that he wont leave you anymore, you aren't that kid anymore, but if you want to survive you will stay with him, you wont run, what do you say to showing an old man like what rage you hold inside?" Xane giving her a soft smile.

"I can do that, but I'm not going to go easy on you old man," Kyra smirked,

"Give me what ya got kid," Xane throwing her a cane staff, which was one of the strongest and most durable material on the ship to fight with other than swords. Riddick came in and leaned against the back wall to watch them spar just to see her techniques. After a few minutes Kyra had whelks and bruises on her arms, ass, shoulders and back, Riddick grew angry because he noticed that she half fought like a merc and had some of their techniques. Kyra had had enough of being beat by an old man so she unleashed all her rage on the old man with one blow, she ran and jumped in the air and came down hard on the old man's block, shattering both of the cane staffs and Kyra landed on one knee.

"Lotta rage you've hid inside that small frame of yours, you have just shown me all your rage you have held in since that fateful day your beloved Riddick has left, through training, you will become the best killer and warrior to stand by your beloved's side, how do you feel," the old man asked,

"It feels good to let go, almost like freedom from the pain and hurt everyone has caused, thank you for allowing me the opportunity to let that rage out, Xane," Kyra bowing to him.

"Kyra, Riddick is willing to train you how to use that rage to its full extent, if you are willing," Xane walking away. Kyra turned her head,

"Like what you see, or maybe the truth behind it all, you made this, this monster, are you fucking happy? All this rage I still feel burning through my veins, you created, you snapped something in me, I don't care anything or anyone, not even myself, seen as I have let old drunken fucks stare at my naked body, and let mercs try their hand at killing me just for the mere bets to try and buy my own damn ship, to be able to leave by myself and ride the galaxies, seen as there is no one here, no one on all the god damn planets or in the universe that cares for me, don't give me any damn sorry excuse, there was a kid, a 12 year old kid who only knew of streets as a home, and now home to only ships, a street rat, who you couldn't, no, you wouldn't try to take care of and try to give her a home, all I wanted was you, to have you care about me, fuck Riddick, that kid looked up to you, I didn't care if I died within two years or three, I wanted you to care, but you left, without giving me any hope of belonging to anyone or anywhere…thanks," Kyra harshly. Riddick unleashed only a little of his rage, hell, he didn't want to kill her,

"I did what I had to Kyra, that Fry opened just the lock to my humanity side, you swung the doors wide open, I cared enough for you to try and give you a father, hell a family, I didn't want you dead! I couldn't protect you, I only know how to protect myself, I would have lost every bit of humanity side in me if I lost you, how fucking hard do you think it was for me leaving you there, I had dreams about leaving you too Kyra, don't you think it just about got me killed leaving you like that, shit Kyra, you gave me a heart, you gave me the piece of humanity I still had deep inside me, just go to fucking sleep, now," Riddick pulling back, Kyra hid in her hair, she turned around and slowly face him, but Riddick smelt it first, he saw a single tear that was currently rolling down her face, but that wasn't the only scent he had picked up, he picked up on the scent of shock,

_~Ha, you shocked the hell out of her, she didn't realize she meant that much to you, good job, you just broke the lock on the doors.~ _his beast laughing a little. Riddick watched her limp off to bed. He would break the doors off the hinges and bust them wide open once he was threw with her.

"I'll make you care again, just glad I never saw you strip in that bar, there would have been a lot of dead drunken men," Riddick rubbed his face, he would set her right again, he would mend the snap he created in her a long time.

"Gotta lot to make up for kid, and its gonna start now," Riddick walking to her room and shutting and locking the door. Slowly he slid under the covers with Kyra, only wearing a pair of pajama pants on.

"What the fuck are you doing Riddick?" Kyra flipping out,

"What I should have done instead of dropping you off on someone else, though I do believe I was still doing you a favor when I did that, just go back to sleep, I'm not leaving you anymore and I hope one day you'll be able to trust me, at least on that," Riddick having his goggles off. Kyra laid down,

"Just, stay on your side and don't fucking touch me," Kyra facing him and going back to sleep.

"I missed you too Kyra believe it or not," Riddick in low voice,

"Just go to sleep, Dick," Kyra growled. She closed her eyes and acted like it didn't bother her.


	6. Protection from the Riddick

Thanks guys for your lovely reviews! Keep up the good work on your end and i will try to have more chapters up sooner!

* * *

Kyra woke up, she noticed Riddick was gone, but his scent still choking her nostrils,

"Didn't expect him to stay till morning anyways," Kyra not really surprised by his absents, she got up, stripped down and though it was almost in pure darkness he could still see scars all over her body.

"Might want to dress in something comfortable enough to fight in," Riddick's voice bellowed in the room, she turned her head, and watched as he left the room.

_~Jesus Christ, come on Kyra, your senses are better than this!~ _her animal protested,

_~Not when I haven't had much sleep in the past… oh, um, NINE YEARS!~ Kyra growled out. _Riddick was working out in a pair of black cargo pants and nothing else while he waited for Kyra to show up. She watched him from the doorway of the gym.

"About time you showed up," Riddick punching away on the bag.

_~Now's my chance to get even with this bastard.~ _Kyra wearing her black sports bra and black silk pants. She rushed for him with two shivs in her hand, Riddick grabbed her wrists,

"So Kyra tell me something, where did you learn to fight like a merc?" Riddick hissed.

"None of your damn business, you left me remember, you don't get to fucking know what happened to me, you gave me up years ago, without even looking back," Kyra twirling out of his vice grips and managing to slice his arm.

"I gave you up so you could have a normal life, so you wouldn't have to fight and kill to get what you wanted," Riddick trying to kick her away, she caught his foot and twisted it.

"Yeah, I can see that it really worked, I never wanted you back in my life, I was trying to get enough money so I could get my own ship and run, but you came along and screwed that up for me, what the fuck gave a conman like you a goddamn conscious?" Kyra growled as she swiped at him again, he jumped and went low trying to trip her up, she simply flipped over his back, slicing him yet again, he stood up and caught her shoulder with his shiv.

"A kid I saved from a fucking Hammerhead, that's who, and I'm still trying to save her, from herself," Riddick catching her arm and ripping it open, if she could play like she was, he wasn't going to hold back too much either, but he would never give all he had to her, he didn't want to kill her. Kyra growled at him for the cut he had just gave her, and flipped over him and after a few minutes landed her shiv in his shoulder.

"You are still a little kid because you are out of control, if you were in control I wouldn't be able to hurt you so easily," Riddick throwing her over his shoulder and letting her hit the padded floor.

"Your blades can't hurt me as much as you did the day that you turned your back on me, I'm done, I don't ever want to see your ugly bald ass anymore, you drop me off on the closest planet, I'll find my own way," Kyra walking away from him,

"Pussy," Riddick spat out. Kyra stopped, she laughed, slowly she turned around, her blood running freely down her arm making a little dribbling trail as she had walked, now it was starting to pool by her bare foot.

"What gives you the right to call me a pussy, you ran away too when a kid was practically dropped in your lap, hell, it's what you do best, and as far as I can see if I am a pussy, I only learned it from the best," Kyra smirked. Riddick flew at her so fast her head spun, he had straddled her to the floor and had her wrists in vice grips above her head.

"I pick my battles wisely, kid, that's why I am still alive, and the only reason you're still alive now is because you haven't screwed up, yet, but this, being on** my** ship, that attitude of yours will get your ass killed in one second flat, the holy man called me, he told me that he was going to let you go, he couldn't take that attitude of yours, that's why I came back for you, I am all you got, I wasn't about to let you get kicked out, because this is the real world, with your attitude, you wouldn't last a day, now come back when you have come to your senses and you are ready for my help," Riddick getting up and walking out of the gym.

"Never asked for your help, and I don't need you doing me any favors," Kyra slamming her fists into the patted floor. Riddick hit the showers and cleaned up, after he got his shoulder as cleaned as he could get it, he jumped out and tied a towel around his waist and grabbed another towel and held pressure onto his shoulder wound and made for the med bay. Once in the med bay Kane was taking Kyra to the healing baths, Xane stared at Riddick. Xane shook his head,

"I see, so do you want me to work my magic touch on her?" Xane patting the metal table for him to sit down,

"And you think you can get her calmed down and under control long enough for me to train her ass?" Riddick jumping up onto the metal table. Xane brought over a table of tools and gauzes and removed the towel from his shoulder.

"I can loosen her up for ya, through meditations, those sleepless nights, hmm, I might can remedy but I don't know," Xane cleaning his wound and sewing it up.

"Just try and get her to calm down a little, maybe I shouldn't waste my time with her," Riddick mumbled.

"That kid believed in you, you just have to have a little fate in her and believe in your Jack, just like she once believed in you," the old man explained.

"Don't worry, I will work on her you, meet us in the bar later, I'm sure Nick can help too," Xane explained,

"Just don't give her alcohol poison," Riddick getting off the table. Meanwhile Kyra and Kane were in the healing tub room, Kyra was taking off her clothes and Kane had his back turned,

"You know he does care about you Kyra," Kane trying to make conversation with her.

"It does appear that way but I'm scared if I drop my guard down even for a second that I will get close to him again and he will drop my ass off on the closest planet we come to, I can't get damaged like that again, I won't let that happen, you can turn around now," Kyra laying in the bath. Kane turned around and came over to her and got on his knees to move her hair out of the way of her healing wounds.

"He has missed you, but you have to understand something, he's tried to look out for you the best he knows how, he doesn't want you to get yourself killed, and Kyra, you are his weakness, if his enemy catches you he will kill everyone who stands in the way to get to you, even if he gets himself killed in the process, and he hasn't gotten very much sleep either, we all have heard him call out for Jack in his sleep, I think you should chill out a little and at least give him a benefit of doubt, I'm not saying to trust him, but let him teach you how to control your rage, and after your training you can make your own judgment on it, to trust and believe in him like you did once, just try having a calm conversation with him and go from there, he's waited for time to finally be reunited with you, and for him to see you so out of control like you are, I think it scares him, he just wants you back," Kane cupping some of the healing water into his hand and letting it hit her cheek where there was a small cut on her cheek.

"I just, I don't know, he left me like everyone else, I was just a kid, I looked up and wanted to be tough like them, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try a conversation with him to try to calm down, but I gotta tell ya nerves are a bit shot, and definitely this whole not getting any sleep is actually starting to get to me, and he calls me a kid still, that brothers me, I am an adult now," Kyra opening up to him a little.

"Well, he just needs to be around you a little more, after all you were just a little kid when you were last with him, or it may because we are younger than he is, he calls me a kid but I am 23 years old, he calls my father an old man, so, maybe that's the reason," Kane shrugs.

"Yeah, thanks, you know, for the talk, it helped a little," Kyra glancing up at him.

"I am glad to be of service, and my father has some herbal tea that may be able to help with the sleep," Kane suggested.

"Yeah, I'll talk to him later about that, so, how long do I have to stay in this?" Kyra confused.

"At least a couple hours, just try and relax maybe you should just try sleeping, no one on this ship can hurt you in any way, you are Riddick's Jack, and everyone knows what he is capable of, you are safe," Kane keeping the healing water poured on her cut on her cheek. Kyra couldn't help but doze off, the smell of the flowery herbs were soothing, it helped to clear her mind. Kane sat with her,

"I cant even imagine what people have done to you to make you hate so much," Kane whispered seriously, Riddick had chosen to walk in at that very moment to overhear Kane's solemn words.

"Yes, people and creatures alike have torn her to pieces and I am here to put a stop to it," Riddick strongly. Kane looked up at Riddick,

"It's going to be rough but you'll have to try hard if you want any piece of her back, you are going to have to open up with her and talk to her," Kane softly.

"I know," Riddick walking away, Kane watched him walk away, as they were talking Kyra was dreaming of her childhood, of all the people who walked by a poor street rat and never cared to cast their glances on her, and when she stowed away on that faithful ship and how she met Riddick and Fry. Fry had been the only woman who seemed to really care about her. When Riddick's voice cut through her ear, she saw the time when he had shoved them into a small cave and barricaded the door to keep them safe from those monsters she gave up on him ever returning but Fry gathered some glow worms and put them in an empty wine bottle, and went out through a little crevice to bring him back, Fry had put the belief in Jack that Riddick would save them and get them off that horrid planet, and he did but Fry paid with her life for him, for Riddick. Kyra raised up and broke through the waxy healing waters gasping for breathe, those creatures had been after her, her blood and Riddick had killed Johns for her, and she knew he would kill anyone else who threaten to harm his Jack again. Jack had died somewhere on New Mecca and from Jack's ashes Kyra was reborn, would he protect her as he had done so long ago for Jack?


	7. An understanding

Riddick was late, he was trying to find a conversational piece to start with Kyra, he wasn't one for a social life, if you said too much it would get you killed, it was one of his survival skills, but he failed to come up with a conversational piece, he would just let her start off. Slowly he walked into the bar on his ship, and went over and sat down by Kyra at the bar.

"Whiskey, straight," Riddick laying down cash, the bartender fixed his drink and took his money.

"So, someone told me I should try and talk to you, I am going to start off with Kyra, it's a new name because I wanted to start a fresh life," Kyra lowly, trying to keep her rage from bubbling up.

"Well, I liked the old one," Riddick truthfully as he drank his whiskey. Kyra closed her eyes,

"Too many people had hurt Jack and you leaving was the last straw, she figured if she grew strong that no one would be able to hurt her again, not like that anyway," Kyra drinking her whiskey.

"Good point, can you answer this for me, why did Jack have so much faith in me?" Riddick puzzled,

"I don't know, I think it started with Johns, when you found out that Jack was bleeding and Johns wanted to cut her up into pieces, she didn't start crying for Johns but she cried because she had never seen someone who showed so much care for her, to kill someone for her, when he wanted to cut her up, then you saved her from those things that still plague her dreams every night, she honestly thought you weren't going to come back for her when you shoved her in the cave, but Fry went back and found you and then she believed that she could get you to come back for us, Jack's eyes lit up when she saw you had come back, and Jack from that point on believed you would keep her safe because you did come back and you sealed her trust in you, and then you dropped her off with a holy man in New Mecca and all her trust and faith flew out the window, Jack never cared that you were a con, nor was she ever afraid of you," Kyra drinking her glass dry, she bumped the empty glass on top of the bar, making a low thud on contact. She motioned for a refill, the barkeep filled her glass, she drank some more of her freshly poured whiskey,

"And what about you Kyra, are you afraid of me?" Riddick staying slow with his drinks so he could be sober enough to care for her when she drank past her limit, and also so he could retain the information that he received from Kyra.

"To tell ya the truth, she is terrified of you hurting her the way you hurt Jack, but she's going to keep her guard up because if she does she will see it coming, she will expect it and it wont blindside her like it did Jack, my turn to ask the questions, you killed Johns for Jack because he wanted to cut her up for bait, would you do…" Kyra was interrupted,

"Yes, yes I would kill for Kyra the same, because your name may have changed and you have gotten older and one day you will be able to protect yourself, but you'll always remain as my Jack, and yes, I will always have your back and kill anyone who dare looks at you the wrong way," Riddick strongly as he locked eyes on her green orbs that haunted him in his dreams ever since he had left her. Kyra found herself losing her breathe and being aroused with tingling sensations all over her body. She swallowed hard and licked her lips subconsciously, she turned back to her drink,

_~Those intense gazes of his shined eyes are rough.~ _Kyra taking a swig of her whiskey, a long swig. Riddick had seen her reaction and smelt her arousal spiking through her petite frame of body, and he subconsciously swallowed hard and licked his lips.

_~Who'd have thought Jack would turn out like this.~ _Riddick chugging his whiskey down,

"There's something else, do you plan to leave me again on another planet when things don't go according to plan?" Kyra braving to stare into those silvery eyes of his once again, to seek the truth.

"No, but you will have to learn to control your rage or you _**will **_get yourself caught or killed, I will not lose my Jack again," Riddick giving her that intense stare again, that stare that told her he was determined to keep her by his side till her dying breathe, which Riddick hoped would never happen. Again, the same reaction came from Kyra, arousal spiking, sensations all over her body, and the licking of her lips, every time she licked her lips like that Riddick wanted to taste them himself but he knew that would destroy everything he was trying to regain from his Jack that he had lost by walking away from her so long ago.

"Kyra, why do you fight like a merc?" Riddick confused, her sweet spicy arousal scent turned into rage, a sweaty, bloody smell,

"I didn't sign on with them if that's what you're thinking," Kyra bit out, she swallowed the rest of her whiskey, she tapped her hand on the bar so the bar keep would fill her glass.

"I worked at the local gym, helping Mike out to earn a little bit of cash, an old merc, as in grandpa old came in, saw me punching and asked me if I wanted to learn how to fight real good, that it would be well worth my time, so, I started to learn from the old man and I picked up some techniques from killing the mercs over the year I had killed them, I guess once you train me, we'll be able to take the rest of them out," Kyra dowing her glass of whiskey,

"So, heard you weren't getting any sleep either, that you were screaming out Jack's name in your sleep, what did plagued you Riddick?" Kyra strongly. Riddick drank his whiskey down, he didn't really want to tell her about the dreams he had had about her. He cleared his throat,

"I first dreamt of how you looked when I left you, you never cried, you just stared, I knew something was wrong, then I used to think of how it might have been if I hadn't left you," Riddick strongly. Kyra again glanced at him,

"And I really don't want to know what the rest of your dream contained do I?" Kyra softly.

"You died in my arms," Riddick saying bluntly like ripping a band-aid off real fast, he balled up his fist tightly, Kyra got another glass of whiskey and attempted to get off the stool, but her legs failed her, Kyra hit the floor with an 'oof', Riddick drank his whiskey, he sat it down and got off the stool and got her to her feet.

"I think you've had enough," Riddick slinging her over his shoulder, suddenly he heard a click, he growled,

"Perfect timing Xane," Riddick huffed, he walked over to the couch, he threw Kyra on the couch a rather roughly.

"Damn, have some respect for the intoxicated person here," Kyra groaned as she closed her eyes and put her hand to her head,

"Stay," Riddick trying the doors, one actually opened but it was to the kitchen,

"Damn you old man," Riddick growling lowly. He searched the kitchen, he grabbed a glass of water and some bread, he came back to the couch,

"Here, eat, soak up some of that whiskey," Riddick giving her the bread. She began to eat it,

"So, they locked us in here huh?" Kyra smirked,

"That old man must know what he's doing but he has no idea who the fuck he is messing with," Riddick bit out.

"Come on Riddick, you have to give Kane and the old man some credit, they apparently want us to get over our differences, look, Riddick, I am sorry, you left me and everything, it turned to rage, I have to keep my guard up around you, I don't want to get close to you again just so you can get rid of me again, Kyra eating more bread.

"I don't plan on leaving you, I just plan on touching up your skills and get you to control you rage, you and I could do some serious damage," Riddick explained. Kyra chuckled,

"Really, thought the Riddick could take care of himself?" Kyra waiting for the words to fall out of his mouth.

"It wouldn't hurt to have some backup, we obviously need each other, seen as our nights have gone to shit, maybe it will be better having you around, I am glad you are here, kid," Riddick smirking. Kyra growled,

"Why, why you gotta call me a kid? Does a kid have these?" Kyra grabbing her perky breasts.

"No, I can see you aren't a kid, you have grown up, but I don't like that you were killing, I tried to protect you from that," Riddick bellowed, Kyra jumped to her feet, staggering and about hit the floor,

"I never got a say in the matter, all I ever wanted was to stay by your side, to fight and run with you," Kyra strongly.

"Running isn't easy and for kid like you were at the time, you wouldn't have stood a chance against the mercs, if they ever touch you, I will torture them, cutting them from their balls up to their eyeballs and I think you catch my drift," Riddick staring at her, Kyra sat back down on the couch and finished her bread, she could feel his stare from those silvery animal eyes boring a hole through her,

"Yeah, so, when do we start the training?" Kyra drinking the water.

"We'll start tomorrow night, by better, get some sleep, Jack," Riddick moving to the chair.

"Riddick, I wont have you sleeping in no chair, come on, lay on the couch with me," Kyra seriously. Riddick smirked,

"If you insist," Riddick picking her up in his arms and sitting down with her and then situating her so she was on top of him, she gave him an evil eye.

"It's the only way to lay on this couch without shoving you in the floor, just go to sleep," Riddick closing his eyes, Kyra laid her head down on his chest and stared at his muscular arm.

"Kyr….a," Riddick sounding out her name,

"Thank you for coming back," Kyra mumbled.

"Couldn't feed ya to the big ugly universe by yourself," Riddick having a tiny smile on his lips.

* * *

**Morning **

Xane and Kane unlocked the bar area and slowly opened the door knowing Riddick would more than less would be pissed off, but Riddick wasn't even awake, they found Riddick and Kyra snuggled together on the couch, Kyra was still on top of him and Riddick had one large arm around her and one arm under his bald head using it as a pillow. Kane was brave enough to take a few pictures of them together,

"Stop, that flash is going to wake him up, it worked, come on, lets just leave the door unlocked for them because I don't want to rouse the animal within," Xane pulling his son down the hall. Riddick's animal side had known they were there but made no effort to movie since he was comfortable and having the best sleep of his life because she was in his arms, and that moment was better than sex could ever be for him, at least for the time being. Kyra and Riddick didn't wake up until late that night. Riddick woke up and took in a deep breath.

_~Mmm, something smells really good.~ _Riddick keeping still, Kyra felt the change of rhythm of his heartbeat and was roused awake. Kyra groaned,

"That was a nice sleep, how you feeling there big guy?" Kyra yawning and stretching.

"Best sleep I have ever gotten, Xane and Kane unlocked the door, so we are free to get out here," Riddick strongly, Kyra nodded, slowly she got up and staggered a little, Riddick grabbed her waist,

"I'm alright, my head was swimming a little that's all," Kyra holding onto his arms, slowly he pulled away, he didn't want to lose that gorgeous smell but he couldn't very well just hold her there without her getting upset.

_~I need a dip in the pool, before her scent on me drives me crazy.~ _Riddick quickly walking out, Kyra could tell he was fighting his animal for some reason, but the way he left in such a hurry that she thought she had done something wrong. Slowly she walked out of the bar area and found Kane on her way to her room.

"Why does this place smell a little like pool chemicals?" Kyra confused,

"There's a pool on board, go put your swimming suit on and I'll take you there," Kane knowing Riddick was on his way there. Kyra walked to her room and dug out her bikini and quickly put it on, Kane was leaning against the wall, his eyes about popped out of his head and his mouth hung open a little. Kyra put her hand under his chin and closed his mouth for him.

"Sorry," Kane swallowing hard and laughing nervously,

"It's alright, come on, show me to the pool," Kyra explained, Kane led her to the pool.


	8. Trouble

Thank you guys for reading, and a special thanks to those who take the time to review!

* * *

"Thanks, can you tell me where the towels are down here?" Kyra sweetly, Kane grabbed her a towel and handed it to her,

"Towels are always in the locker," Kane showing her.

"Thanks Kane, you're a sweetie," Kyra giving him a kiss on the cheek, Riddick growled,

"No problem," Kane leaving, Kyra's senses were in overdrive, all they were picking up were the strong pool chemicals, even with Riddick's scent all over her still, she was smart enough to know Riddick was watching somewhere, she was also smart enough to carry a shiv, one on each hip of her bikini bottom, she never left anywhere without her blades. Slowly she stashed them away in the folds of her towel, she scoped out the pool area,

_~So, he wants to watch me, probably because I am barely wearing anything, wonder how long he is going to play this cat and mouse, because I am really in no mood for games at two in the morning.~ _Kyra making her way to the diving board.

"Come on Riddick, through all the chemicals in this room, I can still sense you wanting to play your little cat and mouse games but its two in the fucking morning and I don't really want to play," Kyra standing on the diving board and running and diving into the water, Riddick watched her swim under the water, the length of the pool and back twice before she finally came up for air,

_~Damn, not bad, kid, should have went for Navy Seals, though that was the old Earth military, she looks good enough to eat.~ _Riddick growling. Slowly he came out of his hiding spot, he sat by her towel,

"So, I have a fan, didn't know my swimming was that entertaining," Kyra being a smart ass,

"Did it slip your mind it might be the lack of material that is covering your body?" Riddick smirking,

"Thought so, so you look at anything with legs, whether they are ugly or gorgeous, because if you would slow down and take a long good look, you would notice that I am not much to look at," Kyra seriously, she started doing her laps,

_~I would have to go with gorgeous.~ _Riddick thought as he subconsciously licked his lips. Slowly Riddick stepped into the pool, he stood in Kyra's way and she swam into him, she pulled herself up from under the water throwing her head back and a spew of water came up and hit him in the face, he gave her a look,

"What?" Kyra confused, she sneezed, she looked back up at him,

"You have too much chemicals in this damn pool," Kyra huffed, she watched him head off in the direction of the diving board, she started swimming after him, they swam for 15 minutes together, then they stopped and rested.

"You picked up swimming along the way huh?" Riddick sitting on the stairs of the pool, Kyra sat by him, she shrugged.

"I started swimming and running and gym after you left, took my swim team to regional, also, I was the fastest runner on the track team," Kyra shrugged, not really thinking it was a big deal.

"Good, that running might save your ass one day," Riddick too involved with looking her fine body over to even notice that they weren't alone. He did notice a little crescent moon that was blue with a dark yellow star hanging from it, it was a tattoo on her right shoulder, and on each wrist were initials, on the right wrist there was J.B. and the left wrist held R.B.R in tiny black cursive letters, her belly button had a jewel dangling from it,

"Riddick," Kyra whispered, he snapped out of detailing her body with his eyes,

"What," Riddick growled, his eyes cut to the left, he nodded, Kyra had her shivs in her hands and already standing by her towel, Riddick quickly moved to her, he pushed his back against hers,

"The doors are locked from the outside, is there another way out of here," Kyra confused.

"If the doors are already locked, then they already know we are in here, we'll have to fight, your back does not leave mine, got it?" Riddick growled.

"Gotcha," Kyra strongly,

"You know that game you like to play so much?" Riddick pressing against her back, Kyra slung her long hair back into ponytail,

"Who's the better killer?" Kyra smirking, they both nodded, the lights went out,

"You still with me Kyra?" Riddick still feeling her back against his,

"Just be quiet, I've gotta concentrate," Kyra lowly. Riddick slipped his goggles up to his head,, Kyra started fighting the cowards in the dark, she was dropping them like flies, but Riddick felt her leave his back, he reached and grabbed her arm,

"I told you to stay, don't try to take them on your own," Riddick gutting the guys and poking some eyeballs out with his shivs. Kyra grabbed his arm and held onto him as she swung into the air and broke some necks with her thrust kicks. When they were clear of danger, Riddck grabbed up Kyra and busted through the doors that had the chains on them. He stopped outside the door, he wrapped the broke chain through the door handles and made sure if anyone was still alive he would know about it when they made their escape. He made his way to the cockpit with Kyra by his side, there wasn't anything to be seen and no alerts of any ships were going off.

"What's going on?" Xane and Kane and the rest of the crew coming to check things out,

"We had visitors in the pool, go, Drake get your two brothers down to the pool, check things out, I want this ship checked out, all of it, every fucking inch, and if I find a traitor among any of you, your going to have your eyes carved out of your heads so that way you can get skull fucked by me as long as I see fit, and that's if you're really lucky, now go to your rooms and lock down tight, I don't pay you to fuckin' die on my ship, Kyra, are you alright?" Riddick smelling pool chemicals and a little bit of blood, which he could see she had a busted lip and a gash over her eyebrow.

"I'm good," Kyra strongly,

"Come on, you need to get your clothes on and then you are coming with me to check the ship out, I'm not leaving you alone till we get the ship checked and the security systems checked and fixed," Riddick dragging her to her room.


End file.
